Shōgo Kitsukawa
Berserker, who's real name is Shougo Kitsukawa, was the Second Fist of Ragnarok before it was disbanded. He is currently one of Isshinsai Ogata's disciples in YOMI Personality He is often seen chewing bubble gum and hardly ever speaks. He has a calm disposition despite all the damage being done to Ragnarok and almost never loses his head, despite his seemingly ill-named position. Berserker is said to be the most fearsome fighter in all of Ragnarok, and Loki even believes that he could be a better First Fist than Odin (though Loki may have simply said it in order to plant a seed of betrayal in Berserker). However, Berserker shows no interest in becoming a leader for any gang, and is actually afraid of fighting Odin, believing that the latter is much stronger than he is. Berserker claims to fear boredom more than losing during his match against Hermit. When in his Berserker mode, he's much more sadistic and brutal, going as far as to assault Hermit with everything he has without holding back and laughing maniacally. Appearance Berserker is a tall muscular young man with spiky dark blonde hair spiked in the back, a red open jacket and gloves on his hands. He is often seen chewing bubble gum. Ragnarok Saga Final Clash arc Berserker is seen usually in the background not speeking when others are talking. He one day plays poker with Loki and Loki talks about making another Ragnarok but states he's joking and the winner would decide who's the leader and when Loki shows he's got a four pair (which he cheated to get) Berserker leaves knowing he cheated and is not interested. However, Loki checked his hand and is shocked to see that he had a Royal Straight Flush and would have won the game. He later goes out and starts taking out all the main members such as easily defeating Takeda, Ukita and the lower grunts. He chases after Niijima and when Niijima tricks him into falling into a hole, he jumps out and starts fighting Siegfried. He defeates Siegfried and almost drowns him and leaves so Akisame and Sakaki can fish him out. Berserker is told by Loki to lead his "New Eight Fists" once the latter proclaims his betrayal of Ragnarok during the attack on Shinpaku Alliance. However once he got close enough, he quickly defeated them all, including Loki, and claims that he only came to Loki just to get closer to attack. He is subsequently challenged by Hermit, who became angry that Berserker took out Loki when he was going to do it. At the beginning of the battle, Berserker's foresight is unable to overcome Hermit's ability to land attacks, forcing him to use odd techniques to counter him. When Hermit gets around those attacks as well, Berserker finally goes into Berserker Mode and overwhelms Hermit. Ultimately, he is defeated by Hermit, who twists one of his arms and unleashes a multitude of devastating attacks. Berserker is unwilling to admit defeat and attempts to continue on, despite his injuries, but is dissuaded by Kenichi, who tells him that one should not be ashamed of defeat because one learns more from it. Berserker then stops trying to fight, warns Kenichi about Odin, and is finished off by Odin. Yami/YOMI Saga Ethan Stanley Arc Berserker much later would seemingly join YOMI, as a silhouette of him is shown standing amongst three people whom Kensei picked out for disciple testing.vol.37 ch. 344 Return to Japan Arc After the death of Silcardo Jenazad, Ogata is seen discussing the events with his disciples while looking highly amused. Rimi Kokorone vividly remembers her past encounter with the Demon God Fist, but Berserker remains in the shadows like before, impassively chewing and blowing bubble gum like he did during the Ragnarok Saga. He makes his first formal appearance standing behind his former leader, Ryūto Asamiya, when the YOMI members are summoned to headquarters by Mikumo Kushinada. Someone throws shuriken at him and the other disciples but he catches the one directed at him with his mouth and blows a bubble around it while crushing it with his teeth, doubting the fights the weapon users have been through so far. Titan Arc He later rides in a limo with Lugh and Ryuto and runs into the Shinpaku Alliance and prepares to fight them. He notices the castle were Ogata is being attacked by the masters and states it's impressive they can do that on their own. As Lugh explains about Berserkers personal style, Berserker says he talks too much. He continues to stay in the limo as Lugh fights Takeda and they leave after Kenichi interupts the fight not wanting either to harm themselves. Berserker then arrives back at a new YOMI headquarters with Ogata arriving back from the training with Rimi and Mikumo then brings out Hermit, Rachel and Chikage and has all of them prepare to fight and kill Kenichi and his friends. He later arrives at the amusement park with the other YOMI members (except Ryuto). At night, Berserker appears in front of Kenichi. Powers & Abilities *'Innate Talent': Berserker is best known for his natural talent in any aspect of combat. At one point, he single-handedly defeats Loki and his band of New Ragnorak's with little effort. Even Odin had great confidence in Berserker's skill, believing that he could dispatch both Kenichi and Hermit and, even during the later part of the battle where Berserker clearly began to lose against Hermit, Odin still believed that Berserker could win. Later, his talent caught the eye of the of Isshinsai Ogata, a man obsessed with martial artists' development, decided to make Berserker his personal disciple. In addition, his unrefined fighting style is used to his advantage in confusing his opponents. Fighting solely on instinct, he has no set pattern of attacks, making it almost impossible for his opponents to anticipate his attacks. He is an immensely perceptive combatant, able to quickly see through his opponents' attack patterns and battle methods. He can instinctively come up with various new and effective attack methods and perfectly copy the basics of any technique he sees. *'Great Physical Prowess': While never trained formally or even routinely, Berserker's constant fighting has conditioned him to his peak of physical prowess, possessing agility, flexibility, and dexterity that can match, if not overwelm most opponents. Combined with his talent, his fighting prowess naturally strengthens and develops with each fight and has allowed him to defeat many expert fighters, so many that he easily grows bored against most opponents. *'Incredible luck': Even in areas of probability being against him, Berserker is still able to instinctually turn things to his advantage. When he played poker against Loki (a pro at cheating) he managed to get a royal straight flush against Loki's 4 of a kind. *'Enhanced Instincts': While his untrained fighting abilities leaves him unpolished and full of openings, Berserker more than makes up for it with his unorthodox style, sharp instincts, and immense reflexes. When faced against opponents that are able to draw him out, he is able to quickly change his attack patterns to leave his opponent guessing, forcing them to rely solely on reflexes. Against equally fast opponents, Berserker relies on his instincts to perceive the incoming danger or his heightened reflexes to easily perceive the rythm of his opponent's attacks, as he did to the flashing speed of Takeda's illusionary left punch with minimal effort. *'Enhanced Strength': Befitting his large and defined build, Berserker is shown to have a high level of strength. During his fight with Takeda and Ukita, he was able to easily overpower the larger Ukita and effortlessly catch Takeda's powerful punches without moving off of Ukita. His teeth and jaw strength are also immensly strong, able to chew through a shuriken. *'Enhanced Speed': Despite his large size, Berserker has equally impressive speed. Able to quickly change his attack patterns or direction of attack, he is able to leave his opponents unsure of his nex t attack, making it easier for Berserker to land a strike. *'Berserker Mode': Berserker's most revered ability, an adrendaline rush that lets Berserker access his full Dou energy to attack at a much stronger, faster, wilder and unpredictable pace, while at the same time losing the ability to feel pain. Odin stated that, while in this mode, Berserker has no pattern or thinking behind his attacks and that he was just relying on instincts and power. *'Personal Style': Under Ogata's training, Berserker's immense potential growth has become far stronger and more refined through various ancient martial arts exercises, pushing well past his previous limits. Staying true to Berserker's nature, this is done by improving his physical prowess and battle instincts rather than learning any actual forms or techniques. According to Lugh, this is intentially by Ogata. Taking advantage of Berserker's lack of any formal training, this will allow Berserker to develop his own unique style of martial arts. According to Miu, this process is much like how Hayato developed his Furinji Style. Trivia *He is named after Berserkers, Norse warriors. His sleeveless jacket also has Norway's flag pattern. He displays traits similar to the Nordic Berserkers of ancient times, such as displaying a furious battle rage in his attacks when aroused, as well negating feelings of pain through an adrenaline rush that enables him to ignore his injuries and continue fighting. *Berserker's spiked golden hair, blue eyes and large muscles may be a reference to the Super Saiyans from the Dragon Ball series. *Berserker's English Dub voice actor Robert McCollum also voiced Baki Hanma from the Baki the Grappler series of prominent martial arts manga. *He also has a strong Resemblance to Hajime No Ippo character Bryan Hawk. Both have similar hair styles, have crazy red eyes, are talented and are known as amazing brawlers who are not known for any training, and are defeated by characters that known for combining talent and hard work (Tanimoto in Berserker's case, Takamura in Bryan's case). Battle Log Past Battles *vs 4 gang members (won) *vs Ryuto Asamiya (Loss) Present Battles *vs Takeda and Ukita (won) *vs Niijima (undecided, was just chasing him) *vs Siegfried (won) *vs Loki and his new eight fists (won) *vs Hermit (loss) *vs Shirahama Kenichi (ongoing) References Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Ragnarok Category:Characters Category:Expert Category:Dou Category: Male